We'll Always Have Our Fairy Tales
by LyG4ever
Summary: So it was done. Everybody could tell how hurt they were. Lucky for them, their story would never be forgotten... and maybe they'd be able to have a fairy tale ending next time. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the songs listed here...**

We'll Always Have Our Fairy Tales

19-year-old Lizzie McGuire sat on a side of her bed, contemplating her nightstand. A picture rested there, one that brought her many memories... both good and bad. She had loved him, and she was sure he had as well. They'd always been pretty close. Two and a half years of relationship weren't a joke... Although, unfortunately, neither were eight in age difference. Tears flooded back to her eyes as she stared at the framed picture. Her fingers traced his face as he smiled for the camera, his warm chocolate eyes glowing. Her own smile looked too good to be true. His arm was wrapped around her, yet not in sight for the camera, and he'd taken the picture himself. It wasn't so recent, but it looked... itoo/i perfect, just like most of their time spent together had been. The tears finally fell, ruining her once perfect makeup as she brought her hands to her face. It hadn't been lousy or anything, but it just... hurt a lot.

**We believe•We believe•We believe•We believe•We believe•In this love  
So this world•Is too much•For you to take•Just lay it down and follow me•I'll be everything you need•In every way**

"Yeah, I really think that it's a nice, refreshing change of scene for me," Lizzie, then only 17, spoke. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she glanced away from the camera, to the people watching backstage. A certain raven-haired, in some sort of a disguise, really caught her eye. She smiled and they finally went to a short break, during which she approached to the makeup stand for a quick retouch. iHe/i approached, a slight smile on his face as their eyes met. "I'll just have a few more questions, then we'll be ready to go" He nodded and ran his hand through her long blonde hair, his eyes fixed on her beautiful face.

"Ok, baby. I'll just be down there... near by," he whispered. They were interrupted by a fake cough, that told them they were being not-so-discrete about their private relationship. He managed to chuckle it off and looked down, knowing they'd been caught. "So much for me not dating anybody..." She giggled and their eyes met one more time as hers shone with the light of the sun.

* * *

"Damn," she muttered, as her small Chihuahua pet dog, Lola, appeared. Lola tilted her tiny head towards her owner, probably wondering where her eternal warm smile had gone. "Lola..." Her mind travelled back, to a moment where it didn't matter anything... just that they were happy, together.

**I'm thinking about,•Letting it out.•I wanna give in,•I wanna go out.•Been looking around•I've finally found,•The rhythm of love,•The feeling of sound.•It's making a change,•The feeling is strange.•It's coming right back.•Right back in my range.•Not worried about anything else,•I'm waking up.  
To the beat of my,•To the beat of my,•To the beat of my heart  
**  
"I wanna be on set with you!" he complained, acting a bit like a little child and causing her to smile. "I wrote this! Why can't I be there?"

"Because! No one wants to hit a bad note or anything in front of their boyfriend!" Lizzie replied. He finally smirked, understanding, and they hugged, holding each other tightly.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't hear the whole deal until you feel comfortable enough to let me do so," he whispered. Lizzie smiled and he kissed her pink lips slowly, making her feel like if he literally lifted her feet off the ground.

* * *

The club scene was never her comfortable zone like it was to him, but she'd always let it be. He loved to DJ, and she was determined to be by him in any of the decisions he made. His arms circled her body and their eyes met as he guided her through the music. Their lips locked, like if nobody else was around, and they only pulled apart as he grabbed his camera. They both leaned their faces closer as he took the picture, then kissed her again.

* * *

They had predicted it all along. Both stars wouldn't last long. Against all odds, they'd been together a lot more than many Hollywood marriages. They'd dedicated songs to each other, left random (yet sweet) notes all over their houses to find, and breathed in to each other's breath.  
"Are you ok?" Taylor, her best-friend, dared to ask. Lizzie nodded slowly. Their relationship, which had always seemed as firm and stable as a rock, had begun to crack under the pressures. The media didn't seem to enjoy their age gap for anything other than to gossip. What did it matter to them if she was a virgin or not? It wasn't any of their business, yet it'd all been a deciding factor over the breakup. She was a sweet girl, one of Hollywood's favorite child starlets, while he was only seen as a bad boy. No one could see past their images.

**And the record keeps playing,•The same old song,•The hipster's been mugging on me all night long,•They say "Aha, ahha",•Keep your hands off my girl,•Keep your hands off my girl,•And the record keeps playing,•The same old song,•The hipster's been mugging on me all night long,•They say "Aha, ahha",•Keep your hands off my girl,•Keep your hands off my girl.  
You carry Dior bags,•And you got your Chanel,•You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,•Now I got Bathing Ape,•I got DCMA,•I got brass knuckles hanging,•From my neck and my chain,•I got brass knuckles hanging,•From my neck and my chain**

She let out a soft moan and he buried his eyes deep inside of hers, smiling at her sight. Her blonde hair was everywhere, her lips slightly parted and her hazel eyes sparkling. "I'm... I love you," he stated in a soft whisper. She smiled and kissed him longingly.

"I-I do too," she stuttered. He shook his head.

"Don't say it just 'cause I did, Princess. It'll mean a lot more if you say it when you're ready," he said. She nodded slowly and he rolled off of her, a small frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, this is just... my first serious relationship," she whispered. He nodded as well and cupped her face, gently kissing her forehead.

**Ooh, by the way, by the way•I've found someone who gives me space•Keeps me safe•Makes me sane•Found someone to take your place•Now I'm safe in his arms•And I decided only he can play with fire**

He threw his arms around her impulsively and they kissed, not even minding about the paparazzi around. He stared straight into her eyes, smiling as she giggled at his green hoodie. "You look like a pea," she pointed. He chuckled and they kissed again, closing their eyes at the warm and fuzzy feeling inside. He teased her, playfully biting her lower lip. Lizzie pushed the hoodie off his head, running her fingers through his short raven hair.

"Ok, breath stop. Your birthday is in less than a week... and you still haven't told me what you want," he whispered. She giggled again and shook her head as he contemplated her, mesmerized.

"That's the fun part. C'mon, we haven't gone for a walk in, like, ever," she hissed, dragging him out. "Joel?" They stopped by a corner and he glanced back at her, pure love filling his eyes. "I love you too"

* * *

It was nice while it lasted, up until everything started to kick in. She was, maybe, still too young for him and a serious commitment. At least, that was what everybody pointed out. Eventually, they started to feel that difference. Things were not always as easy as they seemed. Their time together began to reduce, and they had decided to call it quits after realizing they weren't going anywhere. It'd been hard, letting go off each other, but it was time. One way or another, they would always have their fairy tales...

The End.

**A/N: So... I wrote this in an attempt to ease my conscience after my favorite couple visited Splitsville... Poblation? Broken hearts...  
Ok, that just totally sucked... I was feeling really down and wanted to give myself some closure. Hope you liked.  
DeAd ExEcUtIvEs-GuRrL.**


End file.
